venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)
"The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" is the 39th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of the multi-episode third season finale. Plot Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder walk into the office of O.S.I. leader General Treister and explain that there has been a situation with Brock Samson. Doe and Cardholder review the deaths of the three assassins Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur. Treister decides that it's time to find Samson, with himself leading the charge personally. At an L.A.P.D. station, Brock and Dr. Venture are being harshly interrogated by the police officers who burst into their hotel room at the end of the last episode. In another interrogation room, Hank Venture and Dean Venture are being questioned by a police psychologist who assumes much of their life are delusions the boys have made up. Two SWAT officers then enter the room containing Brock and Dr. Venture. They tell the police officers that Le Teur's body and all evidence have vanished, leaving behind only a faint smell of lemon. "The Cleaner" (who strongly resembles Mr. Clean) then bursts in and uses his chemicals to kill all the officers and free Brock and Dr. Venture. In the Cocoon, H.E.L.P.eR resists torture by #21 and #24 but is then fooled by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch into providing the Venture family's coordinates. After escaping, Brock, Hank, Dean, Dr. Venture, and The Cleaner wind up in a portion of the Los Angeles River and encounter Molotov Cocktease who Brock teases for her civilian clothes. Molotov Cocktease explains that it was she who called for The Cleaner's help. The Cocoon appears, and Molotov and The Cleaner speed off. The Monarch calls Dr. Venture on his wrist communicator, and demands that he show himself or they'll kill H.E.L.P.eR. Meanwhile, General Treister calls Brock on his wrist communicator, and asks Brock to come into the O.S.I. for a talk. Brock, speaking to both wrist communicators at once, tells both the Monarch and Treister that they both need to meet him at the Venture Compound at dawn. The Cocoon arrives at the Venture Compound, and Brock, Venture, Hank, and Dean sneak out the bottom hatch. The Monarch reveals to his wife that he's attached a bomb to H.E.L.P.eR. The robot frees himself as Treister arrives with Doe and Cardholder. Brock orchestrates a firefight between The Monarch's henchmen and O.S.I. agents. Henchmen #21 and #24 are hiding out in the Monarchmobile when H.E.L.P.eR steals it to make a getaway. #21 escapes but #24, having buckled himself in, does not, as his belt has jammed. Dr. Venture fails in strangling Sergeant Hatred, who had entered the panic room and requested to be murdered. Hank rallies the group into transforming the Venture-clones into an army to help Brock. Upon seeing the near-naked clones march onto the battlefield (to the tune of "March of the Toys"), Brock rushes outside to surrender. The Monarch arrives, leaving the trigger to the H.E.L.P.eR bomb behind. His battlesuit malfunctions in many ways, resulting in him swerving above the battlefield, his weaponry slaying O.S.I. agents, his own men, and all of the clones. Treister explains he was just concerned about Brock's sanity; the people trying to kill Brock were not his. Disgusted by the circumstances of his life, Brock announces he quits working for the Ventures and declares he is taking the Monarchmobile. The car then explodes, destroying H.E.L.P.eR and decapitating #24. At Molotov's headquarters, she burns the dossiers of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, revealing it was a set-up to get rid of Molotov's competition for top assassins in the world. As her Black Hearts raise a toast, Hunter Gathers (in a Black Heart uniform), lounging in a chair, lifts a toast to Brock Samson. References The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)